ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OverWatch: Age of Heroes
OverWatch: Age of Heroes is an upcoming American animated television series based on the team-based multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed and published by Blizzard Entertainment. Produced by Cartoon Network Studios, the series is created and executive produced by Man of Action, with John Fang on board as supervising producer but also as executive producer. Plot The series will feature the adventures of the international global peace-keeping organization Overwatch as they battle organized crime, rogue Omnics, terrorism, warmongering dictators, and other threats to the earth. OverWatch An international peacekeeping force who championed the ideals of heroism, sacrifice, and nobility. it helped to maintain peace, inspiring an era of exploration, innovation, and discovery, its range of research including space exploration, medical research. Members Jack Morrison: 'Overwatch's first official commander and super soldier. '''Ana Amari: '''The second-in-command of Overwatch and the best sniper in the world. '''Torbjörn Lindholm: '''An expert weapons designer from Sweden. Lindholm had continued to develop new technology along with design and produce weapons for Overwatch. '''Reinhardt Wilhelm: ' A decorated German soldier and a Crusader. He wears a heavy suit of powered armor, and carries a rocket-powered warhammer. '''Mercy (Dr. Angela Ziegler): '''An innovative field medic from Switzerland hired for her nanobiology expertise. She joined Overwatch before 17 year old, and became the head of medical research, and at the same time, a frontline medic. She wears a Valkyrie suit, with wings that allow her to fly towards allies and slows her falls from high places. She carries a Caduceus staff that alternately heals her teammates or boosts their damage, and also carries a Caduceus blaster as a sidearm. '''Winston: '''a genetically engineered gorilla scientist and adventurer. A survivor of the Horizon Lunar Colony uprising. He joined Overwatch and became their leading scientist, also a competent combatant. He saved the life of agent Lena Oxton by design a chronal accelerator to stabilize her chronal disassociation. '''Tracer (Lena Oxton): '''A former Overwatch pilot with fearless piloting skill. Oxton suffered from chronal disassociation in an accident until she was saved by Winston. After that, she became one of Overwatch's most effective combat agents. '''Jesse McCree: '''A former member of the Deadlock Gang who turned a new leaf in Overwatch. An expert marksman, he wields a Peacekeeper six-shooter and flashbang grenades. '''Genji Shimada: '''The former heir to the Shimada Empire whose life was saved by Angela Ziegler using Overwatch's high-tech prosthetics. Now a highly-skilled armored cyborg ninja, Genji joined Overwatch to bring down his old family. He has an off-and-on rivalry with his older brother, Hanzo. '''Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou: '''A prominent Chinese climatologist and adventurer. She wields an Endothermic Blaster that freezes enemies (similar to the freezer guns used by Mr. Freeze or Captain Cold), and has the ability to create walls of ice to block attackers, and to encase herself in ice to heal injuries. '''Pharah (Fareeha Amari): '''a Egyptian security officer. She wears the Raptora Mark VI, a combat suit which includes a jetpack, and wields a rocket launcher. She has a Wedjet (Eye of Horus) tattoo around her right eye. Fareeha Amari is the daughter of Ana Amari, one of the founding members of Overwatch. She served as an officer in the Egyptian Army and aspired to follow in her mother's footsteps. '''D.Va (Hana Song): '''a former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. '''Lúcio Correia dos Santos: '''a Brazilian DJ and freedom fighter. He is armed with a sonic amplifier gun, which can be used to damage and knockback enemies. He uses music to either heal his teammates or increase their movement speed. '''Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova: '''a Russian bodybuilder and soldier. She carries a particle cannon that can shoot a beam or a ball of energy and comes equipped with a personal shield, which she can also project onto her teammates. Talon '''Talon is a terrorist organization that serve as the main antagonists of the series, who has plan to take over the world by creating chaos and Fear. Members 'Dark Claw: '''the supreme leader of the terrorist organization, he considers himself a warrior king. '''Reaper (Gabriel Reyes): '''a mysterious mercenary responsible for terrorist attacks all around the world, having been consumed by his hunger for fame to the point that he no longer cared what he was known for. He has developed the ability to steal life essence from his enemies, and also become incorporeal to avoid harm. Before this, he was Gabriel Reyes, a commander in Overwatch and best friends with Jack and Ana. He once led a black-ops division of the organization, called Blackwatch. '''Sombra (Olivia Colomar): '''An infamous college-aged Mexican hacker who's skills are nearly unrivaled Sombra uses information to manipulate those in power. Sombra's specialties include computer hacking and cryptography. She is a known associate of Reaper, specializing in espionage and intelligence assessment. She is equipped with devices that allow hacking of technology just through touch. This includes a cybernetic graft implanted along her spine. '''Widowmaker (Amelie Lacroix): '''a French sniper and assassin. Ex-wife of a dead Overwatch soldier, Widowmaker was experimented on mentally and physically to make her emotionless and deadly, turning her skin blue. She carries a versatile rifle that fires on full automatic in close-range, and can convert into a sniper rifle for long-range kills. She also uses a grappling hook to reach high ledges and poison mines to disable enemies. '''Hanzo Shimada: '''a Japanese assassin and mercenary. He carries a bow which fires specialized arrows, including sonic arrows to detect enemies and scatter arrows to hit multiple targets. He also has the ability to run up walls. the elder brother of Genji, he was captured and brainwashed by Talon where he acts as Dark Claw's bodyguard. '''Junkrat (Jamison Fawkes): ' Australian scavenger, mercenary and anarchist. He carries a frag grenade launcher, and also uses steel spike traps and remote-detonated concussion mines; he releases several grenades to take down anyone in range. '''Roadhog (Mako Rutledge): '''Australian enforcer and bodyguard. He carries a scrap gun that fires shrapnel in short-ranged bursts, carries a canister to self-heal, and carries a chain hook to pull opponents to him. '''Sven: '''an engineer and old (and former) friend of Torbjörn Lindholm. '''Doomfist (Akande Ogundimu): '''A villain that wielded a powerful gauntlet. Category:Overwatch Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Future